minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalyzed Star
"The super-powered catalyzed star can upgrade ores many times over before finally giving in." Overview The Catalyzed Star is a Reborn Fusion-tier item that was released on March 8th, 2017 but was first revealed on Berezaa's Twitter. It is a direct upgrade to the Morning Star (which is one of its two fusion items, the other being The Catalyst), since it has a greater upgrade cap of $1NvD. (Was originally $1QnV) The upgrade beam of the Catalyzed Star is now touching the conveyor, allowing for a much simpler usage than the Morning Star on both looping and standard setups without the need for Conveyor Ramp with Nuclear Conveyors or an Ore Cannon/Ore Collider. The Catalyzed Star can also be used as a substitute for The Catalyst. It has a one-use 5x multiplier instead of the 4x multiplier of the regular Catalyst. However, a drawback of the Catalyzed Star is its two-units-wider width over The Catalyst, preventing the use of most portable upgraders, which are usable on the regular Catalyst. Both can be used together without the use of a resetting device, however, so there really is no need to pick one over the other. Still, the Catalyzed Star can substitute the Morning Star to get the True Overlord Device after sacrifice with a less complex and faster setup. The Catalyzed Star now upgrades ores related to their value. $10DD or higher: 1.3x $100QnD or higher: 1.15x $1SpD or higher: 1.06x Appearance The Catalyzed Star is wider than both The Catalyst and the Morning Star. Unlike the Morning Star, it has an upgrade beam that touches it's conveyor, similar to the upgrade beam of The Catalyst (although smaller), which is a deep sunset red color, and probably originates from the combination of the Catalyst's powerful red and the Morning Star's strong yellow as their signature upgrade colors. It also has a fire on the two corners of each end, whereas Morning Star has one fire on its bottom right corner. The Catalyzed Star's Star also features more points than the Morning Star's. Trivia *Even after going through a resetting device, the Catalyzed Star will multiply orevalues by x1.6-x1.06 the second time and beyond. *The upgrader part on the Catalyzed Star resembles the shape of a keyhole. *Even though Reborn Fusions aren't supposed to stack with their original reborn counterparts, the Catalyzed Star still stacks with Morning Star and The Catalyst respectively (and the Catalyst's evolution, as the morning star does not evolve anymore.). *In the Layout Update, the Catalyzed Star, along with the rest of the Star family, received massive nerfs. The Catalyzed Star's cap was reduced from $1QnV to $1NvD. Many players are extremely upset about this change. It is possible that this was because Berezaa wanted the newly added Neutron Star to be seen as more powerful while still being reasonable. *Like other items in the star family, there is an exploit with this item that lets players quickly max out ore value whilst not taking up much space. This is done with the drawbridge and has been changed for the other items in the star family to prevent doing it but still has not been changed for Catalyzed Star as of August 2019. **This is fixed in the Halloween event. *Unconfirmed bug as of July 9th, 2019: the Catalyzed Star will stop upgrading ores at SpD and until ores are reset with the Tesla Resetter/Tesla Refuter or The Ultimate Sacrifice/The Final Upgrader they cannot be upgraded by any other upgrader either. This bug seems to only happen when one Catalyzed Star is used in a loop; if any other stars (Morning Star, Neutron Star) are used in the loop it does not seem to occur. **This bug is now patched as of 15 November, 2019. *This item used to have an identical cash cap to Morning Star before it was nerfed in the New Heights Update. **The upgrade cap for the Catalyzed star still remains the same. * The Catalyzed Star's primary upgrade benefits from the Nova Star's star buff, allowing it to upgrade ore by 20x. This will still allow the ores to pass through a Black Dwarf or Void Star without the ore exploding. Category:Upgrader Category:Reborn Fusion Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Fire Category:Medium Category:Rebirth Category:Enchantment Requirement Category:Star Category:Multiple Multiplier Upgrader